


Come Fly With Me

by transfixme_quite



Series: Rich, You're A Terrible Actor [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cabinlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty flies with MJN Air and ruffles the Captain's feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

“Jim Moriarty. Martin? I thought you said we were flying your partner today?” Douglas seemed confused as he perused the passenger list for the day’s flight.  
  
“We are... Maybe he’s an unlisted passenger.” Martin cleared his throat and stood as straight up as he could. He anticipated the next question.   
  
“Well, why didn’t he just come with you when you came in today?” Douglas didn’t disappoint, asking precisely what Martin was expecting him to ask. If Martin had been truthful with himself, he’d been asking the same thing quietly in his head all morning. Straightening his tie, he sharply turned toward Douglas.  
  
“I needed to be at the airfield to do my papers, and it wouldn’t have been fair to have him sitting around waiting for me when he could have been sleeping a bit longer, resting for his long journey ahead, now would it?” Martin almost convinced himself. Douglas raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Where is it he’s going, exactly?” Douglas asked. That caught Martin off guard.  
  
“Er, uh, well, isn’t that on the flight plan?”  
  
“Yes, it is. I was asking if  _you_ knew where he was going,  _Captain_.” Sarcasm coated Douglas’ voice, as was usually the case. It was slightly different this time, however. Martin fidgeted and tried to catch a glimpse of the paper.  Douglas held it against his chest, out of Martin’s view.  
  
“Alright! I don’t know. Carolyn gave me the flight plan but I hadn’t looked at it... I was... I was with Richard last night and I decided I would go over it this morning but well... I-I-I.... looked for it before I left this morning and couldn’t find it. However, I am the captain, so I am ordering you to hand over the briefing!” Martin stood his ground, though he had to tilt his head up slightly to look Douglas in the eyes. Douglas smirked and handed over the paper.  
  
"Hmm yes, quick trip to Switzerland, yes that sounds right." Martin pretended to remember, when in fact he hadn't known at all. He couldn't decide what was more embarrassing: the captain not knowing his flight plan, or a man not knowing where his own partner was traveling to, or why.  
  
"Moriarty... Why does that name sound so familiar?" Douglas thought out loud. His train of thought was interrupted by a very loud Arthur entering the flight deck.  
  
"Morning chaps! Flying an international criminal today, how exciting!" Arthur cheered as he handed the pilots their coffee.  
  
"Yes, that's where I know the name, thank you Arthur! Moriarty, he's been in the papers. Somewhat elusive, no one's really sure if he's real or not. That detective bloke has been on his trail, though if you ask me, it all seems a bit fishy." Douglas replied, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"C-criminal?" Martin looked from Arthur to Douglas, confused.  
  
"Looks like Martin here is dating a super villain!" Douglas said to Arthur.  
  
"Wow, really Skip? What's that like?" Arthur bounced.  
  
"No, no no, no. He's an actor, you all know that, you've seen his shows by now!" Martin panicked.  
  
"Oh Martin, of course, we're just teasing. Odd that Rich would be traveling under this name though, don't you think?"  
  
"He probably just doesn't want the fans to discover he's traveling..." Martin declared, uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, but I'd think that name'd attract that detective fellow." Douglas said smoothly.  
  
"Do you mean Sherlock Holmes?" Arthur asked. "Do you think he'll come? I'd love to meet him, he seems really brilliant!"  
  
"He is, and if he knows better, he'll know no criminal is on board this plane." Martin spat.  
  
"Well he isn't on board _ yet_ ..." Douglas smirked.  
  
"You don't want to meet Sherlock Holmes, Skip? Don't you think it'd be good fun?" Arthur blurted out.  
  
"I know enough about him already." Martin crossed his arms, not wanting to go down that road of conversation.  
  
"Do you know him!" Arthur exclaimed. Martin opened his mouth, trying to quell the stutter he knew would fall from his lips, when they were once again interrupted.  
  
"Where is the sexy captain of this flight at?" A familiar voice sang, and Martin jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Richard!" Martin exclaimed, then quickly reoriented himself. He took in the sight of his well dressed boyfriend, noting to himself that he’d never seen Richard dress so nicely, nor had he ever seen the fancy suit he was wearing. "Shall I show you to your seat?" He offered, trying to get him away from Douglas as fast as possible.  
  
"Richard, hello, good to see you again." Douglas stood, smoothing his jacket out. He held out his hand to shake Richard's, and Richard gave him a firm grip.  
  
"And you as well, First Officer." Richard pressed Douglas' position with his tone. Douglas smiled tersely and nodded.   
  
"So, are you the master criminal known as Jim Moriarty, then?" Douglas cut right to the chase. Richard laughed confidently.  
  
"Nonsense. Us celebrities have to travel under pseudonyms, I was sure you'd know that, having catered to so many of us before."  
  
"Well to be frank, everyone we've flown has used their real name. I found it odd you'd choose such an infamous name to travel under." Douglas stared down the man who was physically smaller than him, yet Richard still seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
"It looked a bit of fun." Richard gleamed. “Martin, dear, I do hope you set these chaps right, and that they’re just looking to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth.” Richard smiled at Martin, peculiarly. Martin scrunched his face and nodded. Richard was speaking in that tone Martin didn’t like, again.  
  
"Yes. Yes of course I have." Martin assured. He gestured toward the cabin, showing Richard the way out of the flight deck. Richard took Martin's hand and smiled at him, sweetly this time, leading him down the aisle.  
  
"I'm thinking I can sit anywhere I please." Richard said in a sing song tone.  
  
"Why _did_   you decide to travel under the name Moriarty?" Martin asked once the two were out of earshot of Douglas and Arthur. Richard chuckled, sitting in the third row window seat and offering the seat next to him to Martin by patting the cushion.  
  
"To be honest, dear, I was quite hoping the world's only consulting detective would magically appear and try to apprehend me." Richard poked Martin's side when he sat down, and Martin folded his arms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To waste his time? Why not?"  
  
"Probably not the most intelligent thing you've done." Martin grimaced.  
  
"Not sure you're the expert on that, dear." Richard mocked quietly, yet cruelly.  
  
"Also not the most intelligent thing to ridicule the captain of your flight before takeoff." Martin stood abruptly in an attempt to walk away, but was stopped by his partner's voice.  
  
"Going to crash the plane? Good luck with that. You'll forever be known in your family as the failed pilot. Proving everyone right. They never thought much of you to begin with, did they? No one will be surprised. No one. I bet your first officer won't even blink." Richard reclined his seatback triumphantly.  Martin heaved a deep sigh, straightened his shoulders, and turned back to face Richard.  
  
"I will absolutely not endanger any passenger of MJN Air, regardless of whether he is the Prince of Persia or m-my... my partner who is acting like someone I don't even know! But I've been on flights with rash customers before, and if that's how you intend to act, well... Then that's how you shall be treated. As a stranger who is adamant about proving his point on how much better he is than me. The truth is, no matter which way you look at it, when you're on my plane, I'm in control! I am the commander! You may do as you wish, but you are nowhere without me." Martin's face got redder than usual as he rattled away. Something about being on GERTI always gave him that much more confidence.  
  
Richard smiled, nodding, watching Martin defend himself.  "Good, very good. It's about time you stood up for yourself, darling." His voice began to break and falter slightly, falling back into a comforting and familiar tone. He stood up and walked over to Martin, placing his hands on Martin's shoulders.  "Now, I'm truly sorry for that. But it had to be done. You have to be strong, and prove to everyone you were meant for the skies. Even if everyone is your coworkers... your family... even me. Your customers, well, you only need to prove yourself on their own personal flight. Take off smooth, land safely, all that.  Be proud. Be strong. Fight. Promise me you'll do it. Promise."  
  
Martin seemed startled at the shift. It was a complete one-eighty, and he didn't exactly know how to respond. He nodded slowly, and let Richard kiss him softly before walking back to the flight deck. His face was still red as ever, and Douglas looked at Martin strangely, but asked no questions as Martin prepared for take off.


End file.
